True Love
by TheCakeIsABloodyLie
Summary: Sawney and Bean, once friends, now in love. But what happens when they are captured?
1. True Love

True love

A Sawney X Bean fanfic

Chapter one: True Love

Sawney and Bean had been together ever since they had appeared out of nowhere, dazed, dismayed and bloodthirsty. Instantly the two had bonded, easily relating to each other with their love of frolicking across the plains and eating the tiny delicious humans that occasionally ventured from behind the big walls and gotten too close. Life for them was perfect.

Often, the two would spend afternoons strolling together, enjoying the sunshine and talking happily. "Gruuaaargh!" Bean cried happily.

"Ruuaaaargh!" Sawney replied, agreeing.

As time went on, their friendship grew and grew. Though Bean was taller than the other titan, the two got along perfectly and were practically inseparable.

It was a nice, starry evening after the sun had just set when Bean began to act strangely.

"Gruaaargh?" Sawney asked, worriedly.

"Ruaaargh…" Bean replied.

"Ruaaargh gruaaargh, gruaaargh.." Bean admitted, blushing.

Their eyes met, and in that moment they gazed at each other longingly and happily.

"Ruaaargh." Sawney told the taller titan, and as they gazed into each other's eyes Sawney leant in towards Bean and embraced him.

Sawney wrapped his arms around Bean and they continued the embrace for a few minutes, and then Bean pulled away gently.

"Ruaargh. Gruargh, ruargh gruaaargh." Sawney whispered lovingly.

Bean leant in for an embrace yet again, and Sawney kissed him back hard. Harder and harder they pressed against each other, heat rising between them.  
"Ruaargh.. Bean muttered lustfully, and then pushed the shorter titan against the ground, looking into his eyes passionately for a moment. Bean slid on top of him and embraced him once more, and they made sweet, passionate love under the stars.


	2. Fear

Chapter 2: Fear

Sawney's eyes drifted open the next day to see his old friend and new lover lying just across from him, gazing at him happily. The two shared a good-morning kiss and then sat up. Bean pulled Sawney to his feet and then the two went for a walk, chatting happily.

Happily enjoying the morning sunshine, they continued to stroll together. Sawney began to reach for his lover's hand but then suddenly, several tiny flying humans appeared out of nowhere, landing on his shoulder and head. Two giant contraptions stood just out of view, which Sawney noticed while flailing in fear as the tiny humans began to attach ropes to his body, holding him in place. Glancing towards his lover, he saw that Bean was covered in tiny rope-spears and was being dragged towards one of the large contraptions. Trying to wrench himself free, he thrust out a hand towards Bean.

"GRUAAARGH!" He cried despairingly.

"Ruaaargh!" Bean called back, a tear running down his cheek, his desperate, fearful eyes the last thing Sawney saw before everything went dark.


	3. Comfort

Chapter 3: Comfort

When Sawney came to, he was restrained by a large steel contraption pinning him to the ground and huge ropes wrapped around his neck. Looking around, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell upon Bean, motionless on the ground, pinned down beside him by a very similar contraption. Worry turned to relief as he realized Bean was not dead, only asleep.

"Ruaargh?" He called out, hoping to awaken his lover. It was only then that he noticed he was surrounded by all sorts of tiny humans, all wearing similar clothes. They were all about several metres away from him, just out of his reach. All except for one which was pacing back and forth in front of him, speaking in a language he did not understand. Fearful and dismayed, he glanced at her, as if to ask, "why?".

Bean stirred slightly, his eyelids drifting open. They widened in shock as he realized his situation. The two lovers met eyes and Sawney gave him a look of sympathy and whispered out a little "Ruaargh.." in an attempt to comfort him. Bean returned a sad, fearful smile, and then glanced back at the tiny human still pacing back and forth in front of him. Suddenly his eyes flashed with anger and pain and he attempted to bite at her, though she leapt back just in time. A look of sadness fell upon his face once again, when he realised the impossibility of the two escaping the situation any time soon.

The tiny human only seemed amused, and though they could not understand her the tone of her voice seemed almost… mocking.

A desperate, angry tear dripped down Bean's cheek, which only Sawney noticed.


	4. Love And Loss

Chapter 4: Love and Loss

Day turned into night as Sawney and Bean laid there hopelessly. All the tiny humans had left and they were alone. Though they could not embrace one another, Bean was glad for the chance to try to comfort Sawney in peace.

"Ruaaargh." Sawney whispered lovingly.

Bean smiled in response.

Suddenly, a dark figure zoomed past Bean's face, too quick for them to make out.

"Gruaaargh?" Bean wondered aloud.

Sawney looked around worriedly. Before either of them could say another word, a dark blur zoomed across somewhere behind Bean but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

Sawney looked over towards Bean fearfully and noticed a dark red liquid seeping from his neck.

"gruaaargh?! Ruaaargh.. Gruauargh ruaargh!" He exclaimed fearfully.

Tears began to drip from Sawney's eyes.

"Gruaargh Ruaargh gruaargh.." He said, the tears dripping down his cheeks and forming puddles across the ground.

"Gruaaargh." Bean said sadly yet lovingly, before the light left his eyes.

Before Sawney could cry out in pain, the dark figure zoomed past again, slitting the back of his neck. He smiled softly at the thought of being able to join his lover once more, and with a final "gruaaargh.." he closed his eyes and stretched his hand out towards Bean as their flesh began to melt away and gas rose into the air.

~The End~


End file.
